


More than enough

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: One of the guests of Edmund's birthday party doesn't approve your and Peter's marriage.





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slight angst

Edmund’s 18th birthday party had been a huge success, your guests had praised the decorations and food endlessly to you, your husband and his siblings. Everyone also told you how wonderful you were as a couple and how all of Narnia was jealous of your love. And again, you had one of the guests come over to you.

“Madam Y/N. You look really beautiful tonight and this food is magnificent too.” she said with a strong accent. You dropped a curtsy and smiled at the woman, who looked at you with a somewhat smug expression.

“Thank you. I appreciate your generous praises. May Aslan protect you and your family.” you said to her and turned to leave. She coughed to get your attention and you turned back to face her.

”But I beg to… differ with your and High King Peter’s marriage. Madam Y/N, with all my respect, you’re not the right wife for our King. He would do so much better with someone else, you probably are just trying to take advantage of him. I’m sure everyone else thinks so too, but anyone else doesn’t dare to say it aloud.” she said and with an amused face she glanced you up and down. You felt sadness crunching your lungs, could that be true?

“I… I respect your opinion, miss, but…” you tried to say, but words got stuck in your throat.

“You don’t know how to answer. That is more than enough of evidence that you don’t fit for King Peter. The future Queen should  _always_ be ready for… oh. High King.” she immediately dropped the subject and did a deep, over-acted curtsy and you saw your husband look at the woman with a stern look.

“Is there something wrong?” he said, and the woman smirked a bit.

“I just expressed my astonishment how someone like Madam Y/N would be fitting to You, my King.” she said, and Peter’s eyebrows rose a bit.

“And how come you would know who’s best for me?” he asked, and the woman was quiet. She pursed her lips before turning to leave.

Peter took your hand and brought you to the empty hallways, away from the party crowd. He made you sit down with him and held your hand, as the woman’s words echoed in your head.

_You’re not the right wife for our King._

_He would do so much better with someone else._

_I’m sure everyone else thinks so too._

”She doesn’t know you, Y/N.” Peter said to you and you forced yourself to look at him.

“Yes, she doesn’t, but that still doesn’t change it that she hurt me. She managed to pull the right strings and made me look weak. All my relationships before you have ended early and she seemed to know that’s how to hurt me. It’s true that I sometimes feel I’m not good enough for you.” you muttered and Peter brought his hand to your back.

“You are more than enough for me.” he then said and kissed your cheek gently. “You are clever, beautiful, lovely… and most importantly, my wife. I wouldn’t have married you if I thought you weren’t enough for me. You’re not some White Witch.” he muttered against your hair and you managed to register his words. And that caused you to smile and kiss Peter.

“I love you, my King.” you whispered. “But if we don’t go back, Edmund thinks we went to make out in some closet or something. And he would tease us about it for days, so C'mon, let’s go.” You grinned and pulled Peter with you, so you could continue Edmund’s birthday party.

_And ever since, you never questioned Peter’s love for you again._


End file.
